Falling Apart
by Natz101
Summary: why do i hate life so much. i lost eveything i ever loved.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything just the plot

**Chapter one**

**I used to like life, it didn't bother me my father picked basketball over me, just to quit and get another women pregnant. For the first 10 years of my life it was just me, my ma and uncle Keith and I was content with that. Then on my tenth birthday there was a car crash and my mother and Keith were killed. It hurt of course it did, I will never get over it even to this day, but it got easier I thought about them everyday but life has to go on. I always thought of myself as a positive person.**

**So I got forced to move in with my father a man I have never met he was a stranger to me, it was awkward at first, my half brother Nathan hated me for a while. My father the cold hearted bastard I always believed he was, turned out to be an okay guy. He always regretted not having me in his life. But when he realised but he had done thought it was to late to be involved in my life because I was happy. Even that's no excuse he was a 18 year old boy at the time so I understood. I always got along with Deb she's a second mother to me and I know she thinks of me like I'm her own flesh and blood. Nathan I never blamed him for been an ass to me at first I would have been the same way if I suddenly found out I had a brother, but it got better and I'm proud to call him my brother.**

**So we grew up, we were the kings all the way through school. We were the stars of the basketball team. Both had girlfriend who we knew we were going to marry one day. Hell I shocked everyone and got married to Haley James Scott when I was just 16. Stupid right maybe but I was in love. Deb, Dad and Nathan though a little shocked supported us and she came to live in the family home. I had never been so in love, never thought I would be this happy after my mum and Keith died. Nathan was in love with a girl called Peyton Sawyer who was my best friend and even though they didn't get married in high school they were just as solid. We also had the best friends you could ever wish for.**

**We won state 2 years in a row. During my last year of high school Haley told me she was pregnant , I couldn't have been happier, surprising neither could my family. I think it was cause we were already married. All four of us got accepted into the same college. Nathan and I got scholarships to duke for basketball. My father couldn't have been more proud as he used to say "boys the next stop is the bob cats" so graduation day approached and as we said goodbye to high school and hello to college. My beautiful son was born at 7 pounds 4 ounces. We Named him James Lucas Scott. It was loved at first sight for everyone. Nathan and Peyton were godparents.**

**So as college progressed Haley and I got stronger each day. Nathan and Peyton were happy. Jamie was adorable his first word was ball. He looks more and more like me each day. Again Nathan and I won state for years running and we were first and second picks for the bobcats. The night we found out the news Nathan and Peyton broke the news they were getting married, it was a double celebration and we partied into the night.**

**So life was perfect I had a wonderful wife, a perfect son, the best sister in law to be possible. My parents were so supportive. Haley and I were trying for a second child to give Jamie a brother or sister. Nathan and I were tearing it up on the courts breaking every record going. **

**Then it happened the worst thing possible to make me hate life. My whole life was a lie.**

**A/n I hoped you liked it its my first fic in a while so be gentle lol. Sorry if the laley makes people angry I just have laley fever at the moment. Im normally a leyton fan but lately seem to love laley. Im becoming a fan of brucas slowly to,its you tube fault but I think the kiss in the rain in season 3 it's the best kiss ever.**


	2. Discovery

Own nothing

**Chapter 2**

**So let me tell you about the night that changed my live forever. It was late by the time I got home just gone one thirty in the morning. I wasn't scheduled to be home until the afternoon. We had an away game and Nathan wasn't even there to keep me company because he sprained his wrist, the coach thought to be on the save side if he sat just one game out. So there wasn't much point in me hanging around. So I got an earlier flight. I missed my wife and son anyway.**

**As I got out of my car for some reason something felt different about my house, I'm not sure why and as I looked around sure enough it was the same house I had lived in for the past for months. The house from the moment I saw it I fell in love and knew I was going to be very happy living here. It just had that homey feeling. But on this night that was gone I felt empty looking at it. Like I was dreading going in. **

**I shake the feeling off and approached my door. As I entered the house it was dark and quite like you would expect. The only light I had was moon light from the big full moon sneaking in through the crack of the curtains. I used that to help guide me to the stairs , I could vaguely make out a mans jacket, it couldn't have been mine, I make sure all my stuff is by before I leave for away game to make it easier for Haley. As I got closer I saw it was a sports jacket, all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I recognise that jacket I see that jacket everyday of my life it belongs to someone very close to me. But why would it be here at this time. The owner of that jacket should be home with his wife at this time not here. **

**Dread that's the feeling I have right now dread, dread of going upstairs and finding what I know more or less know is true. I'm stood frozen in this spot wondering if I should leave and come back in the afternoon like I'm meant to so my world doesn't have to change, I can carry on having the perfect life. But then I realise it will always be in the back of my mind the What Ifs? What if she is cheating on me? Is it a one time thing? Or is it happening right now behind my back while they are laughing at me? So I walk.**

**I keep as quite as possible not giving them time to hide or time to prepare a speech or something. Sorry I cant think straight I'm so nervous, wouldn't you be if your life was about to be ripped apart with just one turn of a door knob.**

**When I get to the door I already now what I thought is true. I can already hear my wife moaning coming from the other side of the door. The sound I'm normally proud to make her do, but not now. Knowing another mans making her to that makes me sick to my stomach. But I know I've gone to far to turn back now so I turn the door knob and sure there they are my wife the pure women I thought she was being pleasured by another man. My brother, my team mate, best friend, the god father to my child for fuck sake. Is thrusting into my wife. **

**My heart is broken. There is no physical pain that can compare to the betrayal I feel right now. I don't now what happen next everything went dizzy and I passed out.**

**A/n I am planning to make the chapters longer in the next chapter. Its just these one are from Lucas POV all the other character will be introduced in the next one making them longer. So please review people.**


End file.
